When Home Coming isn't Enough
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: The sequel to Love and Football. Emmett and Rosalie are off to collage at the University of Texas. With Emmett in football and Rosalie in a band will they be able to make it? Will then need there siblings help to survive in collage together? All human.
1. Prelude

When Homecoming isn't Enough

Sequel to Love and Football

Prelude

Rosalie's POV

Okay, I hate moving from one state to another but both of us got accepted to the University of Texas so I guess I have to. Currently I'm driving the big truck while Emmett sleeps soundly next to me, looking like a big teddy bear.

It had been 5 months since that day in the auditorium when we got back together. The day I sang to hi in front of the entire student body and faculty. The day that changed both of our lives forever. The school's football team won the game and Emmett got a full ride scholarship but had the school give it give it to someone who wanted to go to college but couldn't afford it. You see both of our family's back accounts are externally well endowed. So neither one of us needed a scholarship and we both thought it was inappropriate for one of to use on.

Jasper and Alice decided to go to Texas as well so they were also making the trip down. They were as always the cutest couple you would ever see but they were only all over each other in private.

A honk sounded before the truck and there was the couple in question. My brother was driving with the pixie that is my best friend pointing to her cell phone and then pointing at me. I got the message so I picked up my cell and called her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked once she picked up.

"Let's stop at the next nice hotel for the night." She sounded like she had come plans, plans I didn't want to know about.

"Okay I guess I will wake sleeping beauty up then. Bye." She said bye with a giggle and we hung up.

"Emmett, wake up." I said sweetly as I mugged his shoulder.

His eyes slowly opened as he looked at me with love in his beautiful hazel eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "yes my lovely?" he said sweetly.

"Were going to stop at the next nice hotel." I said as my hand lay on his knee.

"I like that ides." He said with a sly smile. I just rolled my eyes and continued to drive. I knew exactly what he wanted and to bad for him that I'm just too tired to do it to night. He would live since it was like just last night since the last time we did it.

We pulled into a hotel in Mobile, Alabama, behind Alice and Jasper. Once we were parked beside them we got out. Of course Alice and I looked good, like always. She was wearing a cute blue tunic with black leggings and blue flats. I was wearing a black and blue checkered tank top with a pair of faded and ripped flare leg jeans with a pair of black boots.

The boys were dressed like normal in t-shirts and loose fitting jeans. Jasper had his hand wrapped around Alice's and Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist.

That night we all got a long and hard sleep since we would be driving the rest of the way to Texas.


	2. Update

**UPDATE~ I will be on summer break soon so yay which means I will be posting more often. I will try and get my new story **_**Soldier**_** out over the weekend since I have the two first chapter's done for the most part. I will also try and get the next couple of chapter done this weekend for **_**Country Girls and Southern Boys, When Home Coming Isn't Enough, and St. Josephs School for the Gifted **_**but I am not making any promises since I have a really busy weekend coming up. I also have my finals to study for so I will do my best but like I said I make no promises. **

**Also I want all of my fans for any of my stories to please send me through pm a song they would for any of my stories doesn't matter which stories just give me a song for inspiration. Do not do it through a review because this update will be replaced with the next chapter. So inspire me to write my best for you all. **

**As Always Love You All, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	3. AN

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


End file.
